Firefly
No one knows what Firefly's real name is or what he looks like. He is the master of a form of specialized hypnosis. He can make you forget his face from second to second. The brain can't keep up with the 'signal cancellations' between optic nerves and cerebral cortex. It simply registers a blank where his face should be. He is known by his work. Always places his charges in the one place that affords maximum damage. There is no question about his infiltration skills since no one has ever reported seeing him enter or leave any target area. Even Cobra Commander doesn't know much about Firefly. His fees are paid into a numbered Swiss bank account and are always payable in advance. He makes no guarantees and gives no refunds. Expert in all NATO and Warsaw pact explosives and detonators. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: During the 1940s, a plantation owner and anti-Japanese guerilla in French Indochina (Vietnam) spared the life of a young Japanese officer, who was also the son of the grand master of the Koga Ninjas. Eventually, the Viet-Minh turned on the guerilla and murdered him. His son was adopted by the ninjas. Nothing is known about his son's life after his adoption, but he became adept at the Koga style of ninjitsu. He eventually became a mercenary and named himself "Firefly". Over the years, the name Firefly became infamous as one of the world's most feared saboteurs and mercenaries. Shortly after the Vietnam war, the man who would become Cobra Commander approached Firefly and hired him to kill a man known as Snake-Eyes. The Commander's brother had died in a car accident in the recent past. It made little difference to him that Snake-Eyes family had also been killed in the accident. Cobra Commander blamed the family's surviving son for his brother's death. Firefly cared little about why he was hired to kill Snake-Eyes, as long as he was well paid. Using his status as a master of the Koga clan, Firefly gained entry into the Arashikage ninja clan's dojo. Snake-Eyes had become an honorary member of the clan thanks to his friend, Tommy (later known as Storm Shadow). Firefly became known as "The Faceless Master" due to the fact that he never allowed a clear photo of himself to be taken. One day, while watching Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow practicing, Firefly realized he was no match for Snake-Eyes skills. Unfortunately, he had already been paid. Instead, he referred Cobra Commander to Zartan, another mercenary. Zartan, too, gained entry into the dojo, and with Firefly's help, acquired an arrow belonging to Storm Shadow. When time came for the assassination, a mistake was made and the Hard Master, the clan leader and Storm Shadow's uncle, was murdered instead. Zartan escaped in a helicopter piloted by Firefly himself. The death of the Hard Master left the Arashikage clan in ruins and Storm Shadow branded a murderer and a traitor. Even if Firefly knew the damage he'd caused, he didn't care. It was just one of his more difficult jobs. Firefly's reputation grew, and he was eventually brought into Cobra. Ironically, Firefly's first job for Cobra brought him face-to-face with his old partner, Zartan. After a battle in the Florida Everglades against the G.I. Joe team, Firefly was abandoned, left in the swamps by Cobra Commander, who returned to Cobra headquarters. Firefly found Destro nearby. He, too had been left behind, and the two men plotted revenge. Before returning to Springfield, Destro and Firefly took on a mission to get in the Commander's good graces. Along with Fred Broca, they followed a G.I. Joe C-130 transport plane and discovered Snake-Eyes' mountain retreat. They attacked his cabin, but were surprised to find Spirit and Airborne nearby. A battle followed, and the Cobras lost, though they escaped into a river. Upon the return to Springfield, an assassination attempt was made on Cobra Commander by his long-estranged son, Billy. All of the Cobra high command were involved in the tribunal that decided Billy's fate, including Firefly. There was little time for deliberations, since Billy was set free by Storm Shadow. A short time later, the Soft Master showed up in Springfield. He had discovered the identity of the Hard Master's killer, but aroused the suspicions of the Springfield police, all of whom were Cobra agents. He escaped, but was pursued by Firefly, Scrap-Iron and Buzzer. They were stopped at a railroad crossing, where Billy and Ripcord's girlfriend had been in a car accident. As a freight train drove past, Firefly signed the death sentences of the Soft Master, Billy and Candy, with nothing more than a "thumbs down." That signalled Scrap-Iron to fire two missles. The first killed the Soft Master. The second killed Candy and put Billy in a coma and cost him a leg and an eye. Some time later, Firefly and Scrap-Iron captured Ripcord, who had infiltrated Cobra's secret base of Springfield. Unfortunately for Cobra, Ripcord had enough time to inform the Joes of Springfield's location, leading to the Joes' invasion of Springfield. After the invasion of Springfield, Firefly undertook several missions for Cobra. He fought the Oktober Guard in Afghanistan and battled the Joes around the world -- everywhere from atop an arctic glacier, to the Baltic Sea. Later, he attempted to steal the G.I. Joe Vector fighter jet from an airshow, but the theft was foiled by Maverick and an airshow pilot. In a later attempt to return to get back on Cobra Commander's good side, Firefly and Dr. Mindbender led a force of Cobras on a new island that formed near Cobra Island, trying to claim it for Cobra. During the battle with the Joes, Firefly and Mindbender constantly argued and the Joes had nearly won, but the unstable island sunk beneath the waves. Firefly saved Mindbender's life, but only after the scientist promised to take the blame for losing. Firefly later teamed with Mindbender and Cobra Commander to steal computer disks from a top secret government installation. The plan was thwarted by a team from G.I. Joe and "the original Joe." It was later discovered that the real Cobra Commander had been replaced by an imposter. When the true Commander returned, he locked his enemies -- Firefly among them -- in an old freighter and buried it beneath a volcano on Cobra Island. After Firefly was presumed dead for quite a long time, he reappeared, leading a group of Red Ninjas against the G.I. Joe Ninja Force, led by Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow. Firefly revealed that he had escaped the freighter in a rather treacherous way. In a hidden corner of the freighter, Firefly found damaged Battle Android Troopers. He programmed the robots to dig out of the freighter and to the surface. To keep his escape a secret, Firefly put his uniform on the dead body of Serpentor, which was being stored on the freighter by Dr. Mindbender. Leaving the others to die, the mercenary eventually escaped. Months later, he came upon a group of Red Ninjas who once worked for Zartan. They had been members of the Arashikage clan, but now swore vengeance against Storm Shadow for his supposed destruction of the clan. Using his knowledge of clan teachings, Firefly convinced them he was a ninja master. After telling the truth about his involvement in the Hard Master's death, Firefly used some sort of gas to render the Ninja Force unconscious, proclaiming himself a new kind of ninja that used advanced technology, in combination with the ancient arts. For a time he used the Brain-wave Scanner to keep them under his control but they eventually escaped. Firefly returned to Cobra Island only to discover it had been abandoned months before. He kidnapped Zarana and Cesspool, trying to use them as hostages against Cobra Commander. He was surprised to find that the Commander didn't want Cobra Island back, and for all he cared, Firefly could keep Zarana and Cesspool. A short time later, Duke, Roadblock, Lady Jaye and Snake-Eyes infiltrated Cobra Island and found it guarded by an army of Cobra BATs, a group of Red Ninjas and Cobra ninjas Slice and Dice. They were all under the control of Firefly. After a brief fight, the Joes defeated the BATs, and Snake-Eyes used the famed Arashikage Mind Set to break Firefly's minions free of his mind control. They all were about to exact their vengeance, when the Joes left the island. They last saw Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas moving to make Firefly pay for what he'd done. What happened next is unknown, but Firefly wasn't heard from for years. MUX History: Firefly was active in the assault on Chicago. OOC Notes Firefly is also XO of Cobra Special Forces, and its sub-group, Cobra Special Operations. Logs 2009 * February 11 - Boeing Assault Preferred Vehicles * Wheel Blaster Bike (2012) Players Firefly has been temped by BZero, but in August of 2012 had a new player. Gallery Firefly1.gif Firefly2.gif Firefly3.gif firefly4.jpg firefly5.jpg firefly6.jpg firefly7.jpg firefly8.jpg firefly9.jpg firefly10.jpg firefly11.jpg firefly12.jpg firefly13.jpg firefly14.jpg firefly15.jpg firefly16.jpg firefly17.jpg firefly18.jpg firefly19.jpg firefly20.jpg FFcard.jpg FFrarecard.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Cobra Gunship (2009) Resources References Category:Arashikage category:assassins Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Special Forces Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:Coil Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Cobra Ninja Forces Category:Saboteurs